Das Ultimatum
Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum ist der neunte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2005 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 23 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (27 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Noch immer schreitet der Eroberungsfeldzug der Yuuzhan Vong fort, ohne dass die Jedi-Ritter ihnen wirksamen Widerstand entgegensetzen können. Da erhält Leia Organa ein Ultimatum: Wenn der Standort der geheimen Jedi-Basis nicht preisgegeben wird, werden Flüchtlingsschiffe angegriffen und vernichtet. In dieser verzweifelten Lage entwickelt Leias Sohn Anakin Solo einen tollkühnen Plan: Ein Stoßtrupp von Jedi-Rittern will sich von den Feinden fangen und in deren Hauptquartier im Reich der Finsternis bringen lassen... Handlung Nom Anors Ultimatum Leia Organa Solo wird von Nom Anor zu einem Treffen eingeladen, wo dieser den Forderungen der Yuuzhan Vong Nachdruck verleiht. Demnach sollen umgehend alle Jedi an die Yuuzhan Vong übergeben werden, da er ansonsten die Hinrichtung der Bewohner Talfaglios einleiten wird und somit den Eroberungszug der Yuuzhan Vong durch die Galaxis fortsetzt. Zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Han Solo und den Jedi beginnt Leia den Flüchtlingen zu helfen. Als schließlich Wedge Antilles und Garm Bel Iblis mit zwei Sternzerstörern eintreffen, gelingt ihnen die vollständige Evakuierung des Planeten, wodurch die Jedi mit ihrem heldenhaften Einsatz ihren schlechten Ruf beseitigen. Somit wird auch der Haftbefehl auf Luke Skywalker aufgehoben. Des Weiteren enthebt Borsk Fey'lya, das Staatsoberhaupt der Neuen Republik, die korrupte Senatorin Viqi Shesh von ihrem Amt. Freiwillige Festnahme Die Yuuzhan Vong bereiten inzwischen ihren nächsten großen Schlag gegen die Neue Republik vor und versammeln ihre Flotte in der Nähe des Planeten Coruscant, der Hauptstadt der Republik. Gerüchten zufolge sollen die Yuuzhan Vong in der Lage sein Kreaturen zu züchten, welche die Jedi aufspüren und töten können. Tatsächlich fielen diesen Kreaturen, Voxyn genannt, einige Jedi zum Opfer. Die Jedi Cilghal und die Wissenschaftlerin Danni Quee finden zudem heraus, dass die Voxyn Klone eines einiges Individuums sind. Eine Gruppe von Jedi, in der sich auch die drei Solo-Kinder befinden, sollen den Genspender der Voxyn finden und vernichten. Dieses Vorhaben erfordert jedoch ein Eindringen tief in den Raum der Yuuzhan Vong, weshalb sich die Gruppe freiwillig von Lando Calrissian an die Invasoren ausliefern lässt. An Bord des Schiffes werden die Jedi gefoltert, können aber hinter den feindlichen Linien vereint die Kontrolle über das Schiff erlangen und ändern den Kurs in Richtung Myrkr, wo sich Informationen zufolge die Mutter der Voxyn befinden soll. Im Orbit von Myrkr angekommen entdeckt die Gruppe ein Weltschiff der Yuuzhan Vong, von wo sie auch die Anwesenheit mehrere Jedi wahrnehmen. Auf dem Schiff entdeckt die Gruppe um die Solo-Kinder Lomi Plo, eine Anhängerin der Schattenakademie, zusammen mit ihren Begleitern Welk. Außerdem wurden Nom Anor und Vergere von Tsavong Lah auf das Weltschiff geschickt, um die Zwillinge Jacen und Jaina Solo gefangen zu nehmen. Sie sollen am Leben bleiben um später den Göttern geopfert zu werden. Im Kampf gegen die gegnerischen Angreifer wird das Kommandoteam der Jedi stark dezimiert und Anakin Solo wird schwer verwundet. Eroberung Coruscants Die verräterische Vergere scheint den Jedi heimlich helfen zu wollen, wobei Jacen Solo das unangenehme Gefühl verspürt, dass sie durch die Macht Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmt. Auf der Suche nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten werden die Jedi schnell in einen Hinterhalt geführt, während Lomi Plo und Welk die Flucht aus dem Weltschiff gelingt. Der geschwächte Anakin opfert sich schließlich für seine Freunde und wird getötet, wodurch Jacen die Vernichtung der Voxyn im Alleingang verrichtet. Jedoch wird auch Jacen von Vergere gefangen genommen, während die anderen Jedi aus dem Schiff flüchten und dabei Jacen zurücklassen müssen. Die Yuuzhan Vong haben die Geduld verloren und führen auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ihr Ultimatum kein Ergebnis einbrachte, einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen die Hauptstadt der Republik durch. Die Verteidigung seitens der Republik den Planeten Coruscant zu retten, kann die Yuuzhan Vong nicht davon abhalten, dass das Zentrum der Galaxis in ihren Besitz fällt. Schließlich sprengt Borsk Fey'lya sich und das Regierungsgebäude in die Luft, um somit wichtige Unterlagen restlos zu vernichten, und reißt über 25.000 Yuuzhan Vong mit in den Tod. Luke Skywalker und seine Frau Mara, die in der Schlacht von Coruscant gekämpft hatten und auf Coruscant gestrandet waren können noch von Han Solo im Falken mitgenommen werden. Ihnen gelingt die Flucht durch die Flotte der Angreifer, da es den Jedi gelungen ist den Kriegskoordinator der Yuuzhan Vong zu verwirren. Leia spürt jedoch, dass sich ihre Kinder in großer Gefahr befinden. Inhalt Trivia *Das Buch wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten als Hardcover veröffentlicht; erst später erschien auch eine Taschenbuchausgabe. *Der Originaltitel Star by Star bezieht sich auf eine Unterhaltung zwischen Jacen und Anakin Solo, die im Buch während der Mission von Myrkr stattfindet. Dabei sagt Jacen, dass der Krieg die Galaxis Stern um Stern korrumpiere. Dieser Bezug ging in der deutschen Übersetzung des Titels allerdings verloren. *Das Buch beinhaltet in der deutschen Ausgabe ebenfalls den Roman Genesung. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen im Internet veröffentlichten Zusatzroman, der ebenfalls von Troy Denning geschrieben wurde und einige Charaktere aus Das Ultimatum einführt. In der deutschen Ausgabe wird es als Prolog vorgestellt. *Viele Ereignisse und Charaktere des Romans werden später in Dennings Trilogie Dunkles Nest fortgeführt. *Anfangs war es geplant, nicht Anakin, sondern Jacen Solo im Buch sterben zu lassen, was jedoch mit einem Machtwort von George Lucas umgeändert werden musste. *In dem Buch heißt es, Jaina Solo sei bereits neunzehn Jahre alt, im folgenden Buch wiederum wird sie als achtzehn Jahre alt beschrieben. Dabei handelt es sich wohl um einen Fehler im Buch, da Achtzehn auch mit den Jahreszahlen zusammenpassen würde. Weblinks *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=173416 Das Ultimatum] auf Blanvalet.de Ultimatum, Das Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:The New Jedi Order: Star by Star es:Estrella a Estrella fi:Star by Star ja:猟獣 pl:Gwiazda po gwieździe pt:Star by Star ru:Звезда за звездой sr:Star by Star